In The Mourning
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: After being stabbed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Marcus Flint is rushed to St. Mungo's for treatment. Meanwhile, Katie is in hiding in Canada. Part Two of "Mine." He felt a sharp pain and found himself staring at a bright light. ...


In the Mourning

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Squeal to "Mine." As always, the flashbacks are from my other Marcus/Katie stories (Mine, Enchanted, Forever Yours Maybe, and Could've Been) Okay, the first little bit of this is from Mine, just to get everyone up to speed. Brad and Jasmine Flint are Marcus's parents.

**Bold: Flashback **

_Italic: Visions_

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Marcus turned twenty-one and Katie is nineteen.

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Angst

Rating: PG-13 for violence

Date Finished: July 1, 2011

Marcus narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Well, at least I didn't take the easy way out," he hissed back. "At least after this is over, I won't have a jail sentence." This little comment earned him a kick in the stomach. He gasped, but didn't say anything.

"You have to win first." Bellatrix took a step towards him. She pulled out her wand and knelt down next to Marcus. "And the way, it's looking it won't be to promising for you, boy. In the end, it's all about power." She stood up and pointed her wand at him. "Now, it's game time. I'm the cat who caught the rat._ Crucio_!"

His body arched. He tried to ignore the pain, but the pain wouldn't go away. It lasted for what seemed like hours. When she finally quit, he was about really to pass out.

She placed a foot on his chest. "So, kid, how's the Order?" He didn't answer. "You know they're here don't you?" She took her foot off his chest and seized his head. She twisted him so that he was looking into the forest. "You see that big tree; your daddy is hiding behind it. Over there is the werewolf. The rest of them are in there too." She let go of his head. "See, they're here to watch you die. You know what's funny, kid, not one of them is making a move to save you. You must not be that important."

She cursed him again and again. Each time he gasped in pain, she laughed and kept on cursing him.

After several rounds of this, she turned to the trees. "Oh, Bradley, guess what? I'm going to hurt your son." She pulled a knife out of her robes. "And it's going to hurt!"

Once again, Bellatrix turned to her nephew. "Move his arm."

"Which one?" Draco inquired.

She smiled. "You chose."

Draco chose Marcus's right arm. He held it away from the older boy's side.

Bellatrix raised the knife and stabbed deep into Marcus's side.

"Don't," Brad Flint commanded the others. He had just watched Bellatrix stab his son's side. "She'll kill him right now if we rush out."

"If we don't do anything, he'll be dead," Kingsley said.

"He'll be fine for a few minutes. They'll leave him alone thinking he'll die."

"What if they don't leave?"

"We'll worry about that later."

"You're not too worried about him, are you?"

Brad looked away from his son's bloody form. "I try not to think about it."

Bellatrix kicked Marcus again. She drew her knife up again.

Marcus looked at her. His side was killing him. "Don't," he whispered.

"Are you begging for mercy?"

Marcus didn't answer.

"Well, I don't give anyone mercy."

Marcus braced himself.

"Time to die." She situated the knife inside his stomach.

This time, he let out a cry in angst and let darkness come over him like a runaway train.

"Leave him," Bellatrix said as she turned to leave. "He'll be dead within a few hours."

~***~_  
><em>Brad waited a few minutes longer after they had disappeared, before rushing to his son's side.

Marcus opened his eyes as he felt his dad touch him. "Don't," he whispered.

Brad handed Marcus his clothes. "Put these on."

Marcus groaned as he got dressed. (He had been forced to sit up.) He was pale from blood loss. Brad thought that he would pass out again. Once dressed, Marcus laid back down on the ground.

"Marcus, you've got to get up," Brad said gently.

Marcus didn't move. He knew that he couldn't stand or walk, for that matter.

"Marcus, now."

Marcus eyed his dad. He wasn't about to get up.

Brad knelt down next Marcus. He could see that Marcus was shivering. He pulled off his own robes and placed them around him.

"What's wrong?" Kingsley inquired.

"He's going into shock."

"Probably from all the blood he's lost."

"Probably."

Brad stood up and picked Marcus up. "Relax."

"Now what?" Kingsley asked.

"He needs a Healer."

"I know. Wonder how bad the damage is?"

Brad looked down at his now unconscious son. "I don't want to know."

"Me neither."

**Katie caught Marcus looking at her. The class was gathered in King's Cross. The professor was laying down the rules. The rules that were going to get broke. She blushed and looked away. **

**"Those of you who have your driver's license may borrow a Ministry car," the professor said. "Now, the point of this outing is for you to experience a day in the Muggle world. Therefore, that means no magic." **

**There a collective groan from the students. **

**Katie rolled her eyes. Honestly, these people didn't know anything. They thought that a day without magic was the end of the world. She glanced over to see what Marcus thought. His expression hadn't changed. **

**"Now, off you go," the professor said. "Enjoy your day. Be back here at six o'clock." **

**Katie watched as her classmates disappeared. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see who it was. She whipped around and found herself staring into Marcus's chocolate eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he inquired. Katie could hear a hint of his soft Italian accent. (Although he was born in Northern Ireland, his family moved to Italy when he six, then at the age of ten his family moved back to England. Only to move to the United States last summer. His mum and dad were Aurors and had to go wherever there were a lot of Dark things going on.) **

**"Sure," Katie said. "Are we going to walk?" **

**Marcus laughed. "Believe it or not, I have something called a drivers license." **

**Katie gave him a look that said, "Really, boy." **

**"My dad made me get it," he sheepishly said. "He was afraid that my sister and I would be attacked when he and Mum weren't home." **

**"But aren't you seventeen?" **

**"Not until the middle of July." **

**"Hup." That explained why he hadn't complained about the no magic rule. He couldn't use it anyway. **

**They walked outside and Marcus took the keys to a small car from a Ministry personal. **

**He turned to Katie. "Are you ready?" **

**Katie climbed into the passenger's seat. "Don't wreck me, alright?" **

**"Would I ever do that?" **

"**Yes."**

"Think he'll be okay?" Kingsley inquired as they Apparated outside of St. Mungo's Hospital.

"He better be. He was kind of mental before though."

"Yeah, but I don't think he'd be laughing at this though."

**British Colombia, Canada **

Katie Bell ran her figures through her long, blond hair. She was tried of this. She understood why Marcus wanted her here, but wished she could be in England. At the same time, she was glad to be in Canada. Things were really bad in England.

She looked at Marcus's half-brothers' family. They looked happy and fit together like matches and fire, but she felt like gasoline. She felt like she was dangerous to the combination. Sure, they had made her feel welcome, but, yet, she just didn't fell like part of the group.

She pulled out her mobile and sighed. Still nothing.

"He'll call," Spencer, Marcus's sister-in-law assured her.

"Yeah, right!" called Shawn, Marcus's brother. "Knowing him, he's probably got his mobile turned off."

"Shawn, you're not being very supportive!"

"I'm just saying."

Spencer looked at Katie. "Ignore him."

"But what if something is wrong?"

"Then, we'll worry about it if the time comes."

This didn't confront her, in fact, it made it worse. Now, she would truly worry.

**London **

The Healers took Marcus back into a hidden room. They striped off his robes and shirt and began to heal him.

He moaned in his sleep and began having flashbacks from his life and visions of another world.

_Marcus followed Bellatrix Lestrange's long cloak as she led him across the sweeping grounds of the Riddle House. She held the door open for him, which would have been a nice gesture if she was wasn't hoping he'd die, and beckoned him inside._

_Once inside she lite her wand. "Get your wand out and light yours, boy," she ordered him. _

_Marcus fumbled for his wand. Bellatrix was growing impatient. Finally he pulled it out of his back pants pocket. He lite it and followed her up the stairs. _

_After they had gone up two flights, she shoved him through an open door. Then, she seized his wrist and __marched__ him into the centre of the room. This made him feel like a small child again. Once in the centre, she forced him onto his knees. _

_Marcus looked up and saw that he and Bellatrix weren't alone. In the circle around him was a dozen or so masked, hooded figures. He couldn't tell who anyone was expect for Bella. _

"_Look at me, Marcus," an icy, high, voice ordered from the right of him. _

_Marcus couldn't help but to obey. There was something in that voice that really crept him out. When he looked up he saw that he was looking into the snake-like face of Lord Voldemort. _

"_Give me your left arm," the Dark Lord commanded. _

_Before Marcus could react, the Dark Lord had seized his arms and was pulling his robe up. He watched as Voldemort ran his fingers over his bare arm. He could feel He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named pressing on different parts of his arm. _

"_Rookwood, Bella," the Dark Lord ordered, "secure him." _

_Marcus watched as Rookwood and Bella stepped out of the circle and strutted over to him. they got down to his level and grabbed him; Bella by his waist and Rookwood twisted Marcus's right arm behind him. _

_Voldemort pulled his wand out and placed it on Marcus's cold flesh. There was no going back now. The Dark Lord said something under his breath. _

_And fire erupted throughout Marcus's body._

No, this wasn't right. He wasn't a freaking Death Eater! He never had been and never would be! Something was wrong with this world. Something needed to change.

**Oliver Wood lovingly looked at Katie Bell. She was beautiful in her own way. She had the body of a Quidditch player, but the nature of a lamb. She could be fiery on moment or she could be breakable the next. Oliver loved all of this about her. Most of all he loved the fact that she was so loyal to him. **

**Everyday she would be there for him. She would listen to his complaints about anything. She would help him heal his wounds after a bad Quidditch game or practice. She would care for him when he was ill or injured. **

**That was before, he caught Marcus Flint staring at her. Flint had been absent from school for some time (almost a month). He had been suffering (Oliver thought he deserved it) from pneumonia and had been on bed rest for two weeks. After the bed rest, he had still been too weak to attend classes. Oliver liked him better that way. He also hoped that Flint was too weak to practice. **

**Two days later, he caught Flint staring at her again. This time it was in the library. Oliver never did figure out why Flint was in the library in the first place. The last time he checked, Flint wasn't really a studious student. **

**The third time, he caught Katie looking back. He approached Flint in the entrance hall. He made a fist and punched Flint in the stomach. Of course, Snape came out of the Great Hall, saw Oliver hit Flint, and gave him a week's detention. **

**"If you touch her, I'll kill you," Oliver hissed to Flint one Tuesday afternoon in Charms class. **

**Flint looked innocently at the front of the room. "I don't know what you're talking about." **

**"Katie." **

**"Katie who?" **

**Oliver fought the urge to hit the other boy. "Don't play dumb. I know that's hard for you." **

**Flint turned looked at Oliver. "You never did answer my question." **

**"Katie Bell." **

**"The little blond Chaser?" **

**"Yes." **

**Flint looked away. "It's none of your business who I flirt with." **

**Oliver came up out of his seat. He reached inside his robes for his wand. This time he was going to do more damage than the punch did. **

**"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Oliver glared at Flint, who had his wand pointed at him. "You know you can't beat me." **

**Oliver looked at the ancient clock. There was enough time for one smart comment. "Besides, everyone knows you're such a flirt anyway. You never commit to one girl." **

**Oliver rushed out the door before Flint could curse him.**

**Later that night Oliver asked Katie the question he had been dying to ask her. "Katie, will you be mine?" **

**Katie kissed his lips gently. "Forever." **

_**Two days later **_

**Marcus sat down hard in the Quidditch stands. His lungs were killing him. He couldn't breathe and his chest hurt. He buried his face in his hands and didn't move until someone touched him. He looked up. **

**"Are you okay?" Katie asked him. She had a look of concern on her face. **

**"Fantastic," he muttered. "Never been better." **

**Gently, she lowered his head onto her lap and began to stroke his dark hair. To her surprise, he let her. After a while he rolled over onto his back. Katie bent over and kissed his lips. He returned it. **

**"Forever yours Oliver," she thought as she kissed Marcus, "maybe." **

That had been fun stealing Katie from Wood. Really, he didn't steal Katie. She hadn't been as loyal to Wood as people thought. Before that, she had been flirting with him in Muggle Studies for weeks.

He felt a sharp pain and found himself staring at a bright light. He let himself fly toward it. It was calling him, coming closer like a runaway train.

In the mourning he would return.

In the mourning this would all end.

In the mourning everything would be okay.

**Conclusion "Time of Dying" to the trilogy due: Winter 2011/2012! **


End file.
